Stuck!
by Cal-Wills
Summary: A snowy blizzard, a dark night? What happens when John gets the rental stuck in a snow bank? John being a horn dog, Adam/Matt bickering, annoyed Phil, whiny Jeff, and poor bwildered MVP. They're Stuck Cena/Edge, Phil/Jeff, Matt/MVP. SLASH R&R Ch 6 Posted!
1. Ch1: Stuck!

Title: Stuck  
Pairings: John/Adam, Jeff/Phil and Matt/MVP(Montel)  
Warnings: M/M, relationships, sex, Language, Heavy Smut and Fluff! ^_^  
A/N: I know i'm starting a lot of fics lately but please bare with me now, as here is yet another new one! Surprise it's not Edam(Edge/Adam)! But John/Adam! ^_^  
Please leave feedback, Love it, Hate it, Continue it or End it? Negative feedback is welcomed as well! So on with the fic!

Adam yawned as he glanced at the clock, attempting to roll out of bed. "Dammit" he muttered as he realized there was a pair of rather large muscular arms wrapped around his waist. "Johnny! Release!" He grumbled as John chuckled. "Eh I don't think so Mr. Rated R Superstar. First you gotta help me get rid of lil' John, then I'll let you go".

"Damn you John, let go now!" Adam grumbled as he struggled to no avail. "Nope. It's your fault I'm hard to begin with." John murmured smirking. "What? How's your morning wood my fault? I mean fuck, after doing it three times last night, my ass is sore because somebody wants to be rough! Not to mention all that chocolate syrup you poured on me and after two showers, and I'm still sticky!" Adam complained as John snickered. "What?"

"Well to answer your question, you had your ass against my crotch all morning, be happy I haven't pounced on you already, still sticky? Why don't you take a shower?" John asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Why so you can have a quickie?" Adam asked groaning as John grinned nodding his head yes. "My ass is sore John." Adam muttered before quickly rolling out of the bed and away from his horny boyfriend. "Jerk" John muttered pouting.

"Sex addict" Adam retaliated with a smirk as John grumbled. "Damn right bastard, how am I supposed to go to the meeting with this?" John grumbled motioning to his hard-on.

"Use your hand babe. You know your five girlfriends? Cause this one is tired!" Adam laughed as he disappeared into the bath room. John lay in bed waiting to hear the sound of the shower going, as soon as he did, he rolled out of bed and checked to see if Adam left the door unlocked. He did; John opened it and snuck in, closing it behind him quietly.

Since Adam had his eyes closed, he didn't notice John was in until he felt John's arms around his waist. John leaned his head against Adam's back, groaning as he felt Adam's hand reach back and began stroking his member. "Oh God . . . more Adam" John moaned as Adam moved his hand along John's member in a fast paced rhythm. Since John had been turned on for sometime, it wasn't long before he was cuming all over the back of Adam's thighs. "Dammit John, you got your stuff all over me" Adam murmured as John laughed. "Not like you haven't had my stuff on you before".

Adam smiled leaning back into his lovers' arms. He felt John kissing the back of his neck, and smiled. Sometimes John was a hopeless romantic, other times he was a hormonal horny bitch but most of the time he was a cocky bastard, always trying to fit quickies in here and there. To John, it didn't matter where they were, Hotel room, rental car, locker room, showers, hell even the GM's office. Once John had almost taken him over Vince's desk, good thing Randy had walked in. He had a VERY High sex drive, but Adam loved him nonetheless.

"Damn it's starting to get cold" John grumbled as they hurried threw the rest of their shower.

The meeting was hell for Adam. John was sitting a crossed from him, and he would reach under the table and grab Adam's package, make obscene hand gestures, then wink and smirk right after; distracting Adam, getting him in trouble with the boss a few times.

Vince glared at Adam before continuing. "There's a bit of a small snow storm so be careful. Get to the next show in one piece please people. That's it. Get your stuff together".

"Ohhhh Snow storm. You thinking what I'm thinking?" John asked wiggling his eyes suggestively. "If it's sex in the snow, No!" Adam grumbled as John burst out laughing. "Nope, but that sounds like a damn good idea too".

"Sorry John I'm not interested in getting shrinkage" Adam mumbled as they walked back to the room.

After getting everything together, in the SUV, checking out of the hotel; Adam and John were climbing into the SUV when Phil, Jeff, Montel and Matt came running up. "Yes?" Adam asked rolling down the window.

"Look I've never asked anything of you, but we need a ride" Montel muttered as Adam looked at John. "Hope in".

The four men piled their stuff in the back, before climbing the back seat; Montel with his arm around Matt, and Phil with his around Jeff. Hours later Adam blinked away the tiredness as John glanced at him.

"You tired baby?" he asked as Adam shrugged.

"A little" he lied when in fact he felt drossy and if he were standing he would probably drop. "Pull over and I'll drive for awhile" John insisted rubbing his lovers arm. Adam nodded putting on his blinker as he pulled over, as he and John switched and Adam drifted off.

John smiled at his lover, reaching over to push the hair out of his face affectionately. As John glanced in the rear view mirror, his smile widened at what he saw. Montel's head leaned back, Matt's resting on his shoulder as they slept, Jeff with his head drifting to the side with Phil's head resting on his chest. He turned his attention back to the road, it was long past night fall, and was getting even harder to plow threw the thick blanket of snow, before John knew it, he'd driven into a snow bank, and couldn't back out.

"Damn!" John grumbled as he shook Adam.

"Adam, baby; we're stuck".

End of Chapter 1


	2. Ch2: Arguments insue

Stuck Ch. 2

"Huh?" Adam raised his head from the window as John put the SUV in reverse and stepped on the gas, having no effect, John turned the key, and climbed out. Adam blinked before climbing out with him. "Oh shit" Adam murmured rubbing his head as John sighed; leaning against it. "What are we going to do?" John asked as Adam pursed his lips in deep thought.

"Well there is the option of waking them up, to try and push it out of the snow bank." Adam offered as he gestured to the other four men still sleeping. "Yeah that's a great idea" John murmured as he followed Adam around to the side doors. Opening them and shaking Phil and Jeff awake. John shook Montel "Wake up man" He murmured as Montel sat up wearily. "Wake up Matt, Adam" John muttered but noticed Adam sort of shied away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want him to snap at me or anything, I'd better not touch him" Adam murmured timidly. "Shit, his cry baby ass won't do anything, I control the zipper" Montel snorted with a smirk. "Shit! If he so much as thinks of touching my baby there'll be some hell to pay" John warned leaning in and slapping the eldest hardy brother in the arm. "Wake up Jack ass! We're stuck!"

Matt let out an inhuman like growl. "Leave me alone!" Adam stood behind John in case Matt threw a fist. "No get up Matt" Motel grumbled shoving him off the seat. "Oww! Jerk!" Matt Grumbled as he crawled out, yelping in surprise as he fell face first in the snow. Adam grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him up, Matt glared at him shoving his hands away. Adam rubbed his hands as if they were burned as John jumped to his defense. "What the hell is your problem hardy? He was only trying to help your clumsy ass up! Dickhead!" John yelled as Matt glared, staying where he was in the snow.

"I don't need nor want that assholes help" Matt grumbled as he stood up, and got in John's face glaring. "You wanna get to him, you gotta go threw me first" John growled clenching his fist and getting in a fighting position as Matt scowled. "What happened between the two of you is long over, nearly four years ago Matt." John said not letting Matt have any access to Adam. "I have no clue why you're acting like this Matt" Montel muttered shaking his head.

Jeff grabbed Matt attempted to pull him away from John. "This doesn't concern you Cena, Jeff get the fuck off me". Matt sneered as Jeff backed off. "Wrong! Anything that deals with Adam concerns me; I don't know what the fuck your problem is but if you put one finger on Adam and we do start fighting Matt, there is nothing and nobody strong enough to stop me from tearing you apart from the inside out." John warned his voice eerily calm, face stricken, eyes so furious with the promise of violence and blood shed.

"This is none of your business" Matt replied as John smirked. "Really? Well since 2006 I've made it my business" he responded smirk still on his face as Matt backed away visibly. Montel dragged Matt away, Matt not resisting. Adam wrapped his arms around John's waist, burrowing his face in his back, until John turned around, then Adam buried his face in John's neck as John's arms slid around his waist. When Jeff, Phil, Matt and Montel were out of ear shot Adam leaned in and whispered "Were you serious?" in John's ear.

"Anything concerning your safety, I'm dead serious about baby" John answered sitting in the passenger seat of the rental as Adam smiled. "Awww thanks. I meant about the 'you ripping Matt apart' part. Were you serious about that?" Adam asked as sat on John's lap.

"Of course I am. If he threatens you, he threatens me and I don't take well to intimidation" John answered wrapping his arms around Adam, pulling him back against him. "Fucking crybaby" John muttered watching Matt argue with Montel and Jeff as Phil walked back towards them.

"Guys what are we gonna do, we have a show we have to be at, we're obviously not getting the Rental out of here, my cell has no signal out here and just great! It's snowing harder." Phil complained as he tightened his coat around him leaning against the SUV. "Baby, I don't know how you deal with this shit in Canada" John murmured into Adam's neck.

"It's not this ba- okay it's worse." Adam muttered as John smirked, looking over to see Jeff jogging back towards them, only to leap into Phil's arms. "Its c-c-cold" he shivered as Phil tightened his arms around him. "Get in the car babe" Phil murmured pulling the door open as Jeff climbed in.

Not long after Matt and Montel came walking back, both calmed now. "I'm sorry John, I'm sorry Adam" Matt muttered as Montel nodded approvingly. Adam pulled open the glove box, pulling out the towns map. After a couple minutes he looked up with a grin.

"About two miles from where we are, there's a motel, we can get a couple rooms there and contact Vince to let him know about our situation." Adam exclaimed as John chuckled. "Two miles is a long way, considering our luggage in the back, it's dark out, the storm getting worse by the moment" John insisted as Jeff shrugged.

"What other options do we have John? Sit here and freeze to death? Or find that motel and get help?" Jeff asked as John nodded. "Let's get our luggage and let's get walking before it get's worse".

End of Chapter 2


	3. Ch3: where's Jeff!

Stuck Ch. 3

"Damn its Cold" PhilShivered pulling his luggage closer to himself, leaning against Jeff as they trudged threw the thick blanket of snow along the road. "Copeland! Wait up" Montel called as he struggled with all of his luggage. Matt turned and grabbed a few of Montel's bags, making it easier for Montel to walk. Matt and Jeff grumbled as they trudged on as Adam grinned back. He grinned because he didn't have to carry any of his stuff, as John carried them with no problems.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?" Adam asked as they continued on. "Yeah babe I'm sure" John grunted, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see threw the snow storm. "Okay" Adam murmured with a smirk, John always did this; volunteered to carry Adam's luggage, except when there were fans around, then Adam took them, and they fell into character. Other then that John always wanted to do everything for Adam.

Not that Adam was complaining but sometimes he felt bad because to him it felt like sometimes he was taking advantage of John. Sometimes He wished he could repay him somehow.

"You okay Baby?" John asked turning to Adam. "Yeah Just Fine Johnny" Adam murmured softly. "We better wait, they're too far back, and I know how bad snow storms can get with me being a Canadian and all. They're Americans and are not used to this kind of weather." Adam murmured trailing off as John Chuckled. "I'm American, caring twice the amount of luggage they are and I'm having no problems with it."

"Yeah but you've been to Canada a lot more then have and they're southern boys... aside from Philly that is" Adam chuckled as John smirked. "So am I, they're just being whiney pre-Madonna crybabies" John smirked as they waited patiently for Matt, Montel, Jeff and Phil to catch up.

"You're also like super human or something" Adam muttered as John chose yo ignore it, smirking instead.

"Hurry up, haven't had any since last night and it's starting to catch up!" John called as Adam rolled his eyes at his horn dog boyfriend. "Horny Prick" Adam muttered with a smirk. "You know you love it" John laughed. "So sure?" Adam asked eyebrows rose in a challenge. "With the way I have you screaming my name every night, which speaks for it's self, yes i am" John replied smirking back as Adam's cheeks tinted a light shade of red.

"Shut up" Adam muttered as John laughed. "Embarrassed? I'm sorry babe; can't help it you're hot when you blush" John Murmured with a slight smirk.

"If you guys don't hurry up; I'll take Adam right here and now and give you a show!" John called as Adam glared. It didn't take Phil long to reach them, with Montel and Matt close behind them.

"Everyone here?" Adam asked as he looked around. "Where's Jeff?" Phil asked as he looked around for his slightly taller lover.

"Jeff!" Phil called dropping his luggage and looking around. John put his and Adam's luggage next to Phil's and began searching for him. Matt and Montel joined in looking for the younger hardy brother, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled as he grabbed his hair stressed out. "It'll be okay Matt, we'll find him." Montel murmured wrapping an arm around Matt as they walked calling Jeff's name. "This probably isn't a good idea but Jeff is lost out there somewhere and we need to find him, so let's split into two groups" Adam started.

"Phil, you go with Matt and Montel, and I'll go with John; we meet back at this place in about twenty minutes. Okay? Let's go we Need to find him" Adam continued sternly as they parted ways in hopes they could find the younger Hardy brother in time and hope that nothing bad had happened to him.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Ch4: A Long ways to go

Chapter 4

"Jeff!" Adam called cupping his hands around his mouth. "Jeff!" John yelled following his lover threw the thick snow. "Great a white out!" Adam yelled the storm too loud for John to hear. "Wonderful" John growled trying to keep the rapidly falling snow out of his face.

"Jeff! Where are you?" Adam yelled out. "Hardy!" John yelled right after Adam. "Geez we'll never find-" John started "Quiet!" Adam hissed placing a hand on John's shoulder. "Did you hear that?" he asked as John narrowed his eyes. "Hear what?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Shh listen"Adam muttered looking concentrated.

A far away cry in the distance could be heard. "Help!" it was almost faint. "Yeah! Hardy where are you?" John yelled as they ran in the direction of Jeff's voice. "Jeff!" Adam called leaning over to look in what looked to be a snow trench. "I don't think i want to know the answer but how in the blue hell did you get down there?" John asked glaring at the younger Hardy.

"Well, i saw the high snow thingy and thought it'd be fun to jump off, I changed my mind and went to go back to find you guys but then snow began to crumble so fast and i fell in here" Jeff explained sheepish expression on his face. "Classic Jeff" Adam muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"You really have gotten yourself into a pickle haven't you?" John groaned rolling his eyes as well.

"How we gonna get him outta there Adam?" John asked raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Johnny" Adam answered narrowing his eyes at Jeff. "You gotta me outta here, Addy" Jeff whined bottom lip trembling, momentarily forgetting what happened between Adam and his brother. "Okay Let me think Jeff" Adam muttered rubbing his temples.

"Johnny wait here with Jeff, i'll go back and get the rest of 'em and try and think a way to get him outta there." Adam murmured turning to leave only for John to grab his arm. "I don't fucking think so Copeland!" John exclaimed refusing to release his lover.

"Cena i'm not gonna take off and leave you here" Adam muttered as John laughed. "I know you'd miss me too much, but that's not what i'm worried about! I'm not letting my lover run off and try to play hero, don't think so!" John muttered gripping Adam's arm. "John i'll be fine" Adam murmured as John shook his head. "No, you could get hurt!" John exclaimed holding Adam even tighter than before.

"Oh yeah the snow is sooo dangerous for a man whose from Canada. I'll be fine, i won't get hurt Johnny" Adam murmured grabbing John's head and pulling him in for a tender kiss, before turning and running back in the direction in which they came. "You'd better not" John muttered watching Adam's form until it disappeared in the snow.

"Montel! Matt!" Adam yelled looking around for any sign of the men. "Did you find him?" Phil asked as he came jogging up, Matt and Motel not far behind. "Yes he's okay, but he stuck in a snow trench, John is with him, we don't know how to get him out, so let's get our stuff and go meet John there and try to think of a plan here" Adam replied as they rushed to do so.

"Jeffy why?" Phil asked leaning in to look at his frightened lover. "I didn't mean too, Philly i swear, it was crumbling so fast i couldn't do nothin' i'm sorry!" Jeff whined wrapping his arms around his knees, tears frozen to his cheeks.

"I know baby" Phil sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I have an idea" Montel murmured leaning over to look down at Jeff. "Jeffery, have you tried climbing up?" he asked as Jeff nodded. "Yeah an i fell" he answered back, southern accent thick.

"Well maybe you can try again, this time i want you to throw your body upwards as far and fast you can." Montel explained as Jeff stood. "And we'll try to grab a hold of your arms kay?" Matt asked as Jeff nodded. "Who is the strongest man here?" Matt asked as John raised his hand smirk on his face. Phil stepped back. "No contest" he muttered.

"Okay you ready Jeff?" John asked dropping to his knees, laying flat on his front as Adam and Phil grabbed his legs. "I think so" Jeff murmured getting a running head start, rushing up the snow trench, (that he could anyways) and jumping hands stretched out wards reaching for John's and missing by an inch. "Try again Jeffy" Phil called out.

Jeff ran and jumped hands blindly reaching for anything, missing as he began sliding down, but John's hand closed around his wrist. "I got ya Jeffy, give me your other hand" John ground out as Jeff grabbed John's other hand. "Alright Jeffy use your legs" Adam commanded as John slowly but surely pulled Jeff out of the trench. "Thank you!" Jeff yelled jumping on John knocking him over. "Yeah, yeah" John muttered pushing Jeff off.

"Thank you Addy" Jeff yelled before he ran and jumped on Adam, tackling him into the snow, wrapping his arms around his hand and placing kisses all over his face. "Stop you're slobbering on me!" Adam exclaimed trying to cover his face to no use. "Enough Jeff" Phil muttered as John laughed. "Jealous?" he asked raising his eye brows in question.

"No" Phil snorted.

"Philly!" Jeff ran and jumped on Phil, kissing him all over as well as Adam sat up dramatically wiping his face. "He's hyper, and has definitely had skittles recently." he murmured standing up. "Enough funny business, Philly... keep an eye on your boy toy" John muttered as he picked up both his and Adam's bags. "Keep your eye on your boy toy!" Phil muttered back.

"Pfft! What are you talkin' about, i can't take 'em off him" John snorted with a smirk as everyone got their bags and they kept on walking.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Ch5: Knock, Knock, More problems!

Chapter 5

"Adam! I'm c-c-cold" Jeff whined pulling his coat closer to himself. "I know Jeff but until we find the motel, there is nothing i can do" Adam called back loud enough for Jeff to hear him over the blizzard that was blowing around them. "Wind is starting to pick up!" John yelled as he soldiered on. "I see! C'mon guys we gotta get a move on, the white out is getting worse! Let's move it" Adam ordered squinting his eyes in attempt to see threw the thick snow blowing around them.

"C'mon Jeff Keep up" Phil ordered struggling with his luggage. Jeff sniffled; he didn't get sympathy from Adam, his Own Brother or his Lover. "You doing okay Matt?" Montel asked when he noticed his boyfriend stop.

"Yeah go ahead I'll catch up" Matt called out of breath as he hugged his coat tighter around himself. "No I'm not leaving you" Motel murmured wrapping his free arm around Matt's shoulder. "C'mon I'll give you a nice Orgasm when we get to the motel, how's that sound baby?" Montel asked with a slight smile.

Matt shivered. "Sounds good but i can't go much farther, i really should spend more time in the GYM" Matt muttered . "It's your knee, your not overweight, Guys!" Montel yelled hugging Matt to his chest in attempt to keep him warm. "Stay here, i'll go see" Adam told John, Phil and Jeff before racing off in the direction of Montel's voice.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as he glanced at the two of them. "Matt said he can't go much farther, his knee's are acting up" Montel murmured as Matt dropped his eyes to the snow covered ground. "Just leave me behind, i'll catch up" he muttered as Adam and Montel both glared at him. "No!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Montel you get yours and Matt's stuff. I'll carry Matt" Adam offered as Montel stood pulling Matt up. "No" Matt mumbled. "I don't wanna be a burden".

"Please, just because you were acting immature four years ago…. and an hour ago does not mean i hate you, It's no problem" Adam replied grabbing Matt's arm and pulling it around his shoulders.

"I've changed since then Matthew, you should note that. John changed me, made me a better man" Adam murmured scooping Matt up, and carrying him like a groom would carry his bride.

"Matty!" Jeff cried when he spotted Montel carrying luggage and Adam carrying a limp blushing Matt. "He's okay Jeff, his knees acting up, that's all" Adam murmured reassuring the younger Hardy brother. "Let's continue then" John murmured as the continued on.

An hour later

"We're never gonna find it" Jeff whined stomping his feet in the snow. "Hush Jeff" Phil muttered rolling his eyes. "It's True! We're just Lost!" Jeff grumbled. "Shut it Jeff" Matt Grumbled annoyed. "No! Make me!"

"Jeff Shut up" Montel ordered glaring at Jeff. "No!" "Jeff shouted dropping his luggage and crossing his arms over his chest. "Jeff get your stuff and let's keep moving it's getting worse!" Adam ordered shivering as he narrowed his eyes at Jeff. "Fuck you Adam" Jeff grumbled as he spun on his heels and stomped off in the opposite direction. "Jeff get back here!" Matt yelled helplessly from Adam's arms. John took a deep breath, quietly sitting his and Adam's luggage down and storming after the youngest Hardy.

"Stupid Philly, Stupid Matt, Stupid Adam, Stupid Montel, Stupid Joh- Hey! What the-" Jeff cried out in surprise as John's hand tangled into his dark purple hair. Spinning the unsuspecting Hardy around and ripping his over his shoulders John practically power walked back to the others'. Adam's eyebrows shot up in surprise as John came into view carrying the youngest hardy like he was a paper weight.

John dropped Jeff on his ass in the snow, reaching over and grabbing Jeff's bags, throwing them at him. "Now get your bratty, pre-madonna-cry-baby ass up, stop bitching and moaning, pick up your shit and let's go, or so help me god, I'll kick your whiny ass, and there's absolutely nothing your Brother, or boyfriend can do to stop me, now let's go!"

"Don't threaten him!" Phil glared as John shrugged.

Jeff's bottom lip trembled as he slowly stood, picking up his bags as they continued on.

"Oh my god" Montel murmured happily dropping his and Matt's things.

"We made it! Finally!" Matt exclaimed as Adam set him on his feet and he rushed into Montel's arms in happiness.

Adam smiled letting out a sigh in relief as John's arms wrapped around him, before they were rudely interrupted by Phil squeezing them both into a rough hug.

"So let's get our rooms!" John murmured as Everyone turned to go inside until.

"Oh no" Phil sighed as Adam, John, Matt, and Montel turned around. "What?" they all asked at the same time.

"Jeff's run off again" Phil muttered kicking the snow as Adam snarled. "That boy is really gonna get his".

End of Chapter 5

So Jeffy's Done run away... again... That boy will never learn will he?


	6. Ch6: Risking my life to save yours

Title: Stuck!

Chapter: 6: Risking My Life to Save Yours.

Pairings: John Cena/Adam Copeland (Edge), Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Montel Porter (MVP)/Matt Hardy

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Slash, Language, Sexual content, some angst, LOTS OF FLUFFish moments.

Summery: They made it to the motel, but Jeff has run off again. Matt is incapable of saving him, Montel wants to ensure Matt is okay, Cena is pissed, Adam is worried and Phil is a mess. Can they save Jeff in time, or will he freeze to death?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.

A/N: Yes I've taken Randy out of this because I couldn't write Randy/Jeff anymore. Just can't do it. On the up side, I've replaced him with Phil. Now I can continue it :P So… On to Chapter 6! *You may want to re-read because I changed some stuff around but … *

JFACxAJCJNHxPJBMMHxMVP

"I swear I'll fucking kill that boy!" John snarled clenching his fists in anger. Jeff had really done it now, that Hardy boy was gonna get his! Adam took a deep breath trying to regain control of the situation.

"No you fucking won't! Cena if you touch my boyfriend… I'll kick your ass!" Phil snarled rushing into John's face. Montel shook his head, knowing a fight between those two would do them no good. It wouldn't bring Jeff back, and it wouldn't resolve anything. He glanced over seeing Matt freaking out.

"It's okay baby. I'm sure Jeff just wanted to make us feel bad for being mean to him or something." Montel assured as he rubbed Matt's shoulder gently. Matt shook his head as he looked around for any sign of his younger brother. "No. I mean… maybe… it just… What if…" Matt stuttered as Montel's arms slid around him.

"Don't babe. Just don't" He whispered rubbing his back soothingly.

"Stop! Both of you Now!" Adam growled shoving Phil on his ass, before shoving John back a few paces. Phil stayed sitting in the snow that he fell in, making no attempts to get up.

"Look… this shit won't solve anything. It won't solve a damn thing! Sitting here and fucking arguing and fighting… it won't bring Jeff back. It won't make shit right. You both need to stop fighting and actually work together!" Adam continued as Phil looked away from him, staring out into the blizzard.

"John… I know that sometimes Jeff can be very irritating, I traveled with the Hardy's for years, so trust me, I know. It gives you no right to treat him as you did…" Adam said trailing off as John nodded. "You're right, baby, I'm sorry." John whispered biting his bottom lip. "Come here" He murmured pulled his blonde Canadian close to him, kissing his lips softly. Adam half smiled returning John's embrace.

"Look… Obviously Matt is hurt, bad. Montel you need to stay with Matt. Adam, you and John have been waiting to have your alone time. Jeff is my boyfriend. You guys go get the rooms, and I'll go find Jeff." Phil declared as he finally stood up, handing his luggage to John. "Just take this shit inside."

"No, absolutely not, it's not safe Phil. The storm could be picking up any moment now." Adam argued against his younger, smaller friend's decision, and John quick to agree with him. "Yeah and it's getting darker out here." He said as Adam nodded.

Phil shrugged. "What other choice do I have? I can't leave him out there! He'll fucking freeze to death! I can't… I WON'T do that to him! I know you don't like him Cena, but I fucking love him! You'd do it for Adam… So just keep your double standards to yourself. Because you know I'll go whether you like it or not." He hissed turning to go back in the direction they just came from.

"Phil." Matt murmured stopping the younger man with his voice. "Yeah?" Phil asked hoarsely. "Please be careful." Matt whispered barely loud enough for the Chicago Native to hear him. Phil nodded his head. "I will." He replied quietly adding "Try to".

"Phil… If you're not back… within 2 hours…" Adam started as John's arms slipped around him for comfort. "Call a search party… Call the cops… do whatever… I don't care…" Phil hissed before he started running to the way they came.

"I'm already worried about him." Adam sniffed, feeling John's arms tighten around him. "Let's get you out of the cold. I don't want you getting sick" John whispered kissing Adam sweetly before grabbing their stuff, including Phil's.

"Come on Matty, I'm sure Jeff is fine, if anyone can find him, it's Phil. Now let's get inside. Your joints need some heat on them" Montel murmured softly, picking up their stuff, and wrapping an arm around Matt, leading him inside the tacky looking motel.

JNHxPJB

Phil squinted his eyes against the harsh blizzard as he trudged on ward through the thick blankets of snow. He saw no sign of his lover anywhere, and that scared more than anything.

"JEFF!" He yelled as loud as he could, listening for a reply that he subconsciously knew he wouldn't get. He cupped his hands around his mouth yelling Jeff's name again, hearing nothing but the wind blowing hard, the trees around him shaking in the turbulence. Phil shivered as snow pelted his small frame mercilessly, but he wouldn't give up now, he wouldn't head back, not without finding Jeff.

"JEFF!" He yelled hugging himself as he soldiered on, determined to find his lover before something bad happened to him, if it hadn't already. He shuddered at the thought, as he leaned against a tree to collect himself, telling himself that Jeff was fine. He was just trying to punish himself and Matt for not being a little more sympathetic to his needs.

He told himself that the worst that could've happened to Jeff was falling into another snow trench. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears filled his olive colored eyes, rolling down his cheeks, freezing to his face. He licked his chapped lips, wishing he wouldn't have, knowing they were gonna split if continued doing so.

Thinking of Jeff lost in this blizzard, all alone, most likely scared, probably as scared as he was, made Phil shove himself away from the tree and trudge further into darkening whiteout.

JFACxAJC

"Baby I'm sure they're both fine" John assured his worried lover. Adam chewed on his bottom lip seeming unconvinced as John finished running their bath. He walked over to Adam, leaning against him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Stop biting your lip. They're chapped." John murmured kissing them again as Adam gave a half smile.

"They're fine. I just know they are. I'm usually right about this stuff. Baby Hardy is stubborn as a damn bull. You know that. Phillip is equally as such. Which is funny… considering…? I mean with how stubborn and different they both are, I'm surprised their relationship lasted this long" John murmured as a real smile formed on the Blonde's face.

"Well…" Adam cupped John's face, smiling as John's arms slid around his waist. "Just look at us. We are completely different. Both of us are very stubborn, and we're making it. Shouldn't be so surprised" Adam continued as John smiled back, leaning up to press his lips softly against Adam's.

"But we argue and it's about which country's beer tastes better, which is America's by the way." John started as Adam huffed. "Canada." He challenged as John rolled his eyes ignoring the comment. "They argue about… well whether you should drink or not." John finished as Adam shrugged. "They'll work through that though… hopefully" He whispered closing his eyes as John kissed his neck gently.

"They're fine." John assured once again before lifting Adam off his feet and carrying him to the bathroom. "Come on before your water gets cold. I don't want you getting sick Babe" John murmured as he helped Adam undress, smirking in appreciation for his babe's gorgeous body.

"You are so beautiful. You know that right?" John asked as he watched Adam climb into the tug, sinking into the hot water, moaning as his body was warmed up, the heat caressing his sore muscles. "Feel better?" John asked kneeling near the tub, resting his chin on his forearms.

"So much, you horn dog" Adam moaned leaning his head back as John chuckled. "No I mean it. You really are beautiful babe" He murmured his blue orbs tracing over Adam's form, lingering on his face. "Thank you Baby" Adam mumbled closing his eyes to enjoy his time soaking in hot water.

"Mhm. Love you sweetheart" John said leaning up to press a kiss to Adam's forehead, smiling as Adam made a sound of approval. "Love you too" he moaned back as a slow smile spread on his lips.

MMHxMVP

Montel already had Matt in the bathtub; water as hot as he could get it, so that Matt could soak his poor joints. Matt protested at first, his worry for his brother keeping him from completely relaxing.

"Matt they're both fine. I just know it, before you know it; they'll come back and start annoying each other, Phil wanting Pepsi, Jeff wanting Skittles…" Montel reasoned as Matt forced himself to nod, allowing Montel to massage his sore knees while he rested in the tub. Though inside he was worried sick, he just had a bad feeling in the pit of stomach, that something bad either had happened, or was about to happen.

He couldn't shake the feeling. Montel glanced up at Matt's face, seeing the troubled look in his lover's eyes, and sighed. "They're gonna be fine" He started as Matt nodded.

"No, I know… it's just… I have a bad feeling in my gut; I can't get rid of it." Matt mumbled as Montel smiled, leaning over the side of the tub to peck Matt's lips gently. "It's normal to worry for your younger brother. I have a feeling, though… that they'll be okay. Remember, Jeffy has an Angel looking out for him. She'll make sure he's alright." Montel murmured softly as Matt nodded.

"Yeah. I know" He whispered allowing his body to relax as Montel continued his ministrations on Matt's joints. "How do you feel?" He asked as he saw Matt's eyes drooping.

"Better." Matt murmured releasing a sigh, a smile forming on Montel's face. "Good. Then reading those books on professional massaging has paid off." Matt chuckled tiredly.

"It seems so." He mumbled sending a quiet prayer to his own personal Angel to watch over and protect Jeff before he started to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

Montel's smile slowly faded as he drained Matt's bath, but not before rinsing him off. He quickly towel dried his body and scooped him into his arms. He carried him to the bed, laying him gently in the center, long enough to peel the covers back and inch Matt underneath them.

"Love you Matty. It'll be okay. Jeffy will be fine… I hope. " Montel whispered kissing Matt's head as he gently lay next to him and pulled him into his arms, closing his eyes, trying to join his love in sleep.

JNH

Jeff shivered as he continued walking. First taking off seemed like a good idea, they were being assholes to him, they deserved to worry! But now that he was lost, hungry and cold, it now seemed very idiotic.

He missed Phil, even if Phil didn't stand up for him at the time; all he wanted was to see his Punky's face again, hold his babe's body close to him. He wanted to see his Adds again. He wanted to see Matty, he wanted to see Montel, and hell most times Cena pissed him off, but he was so desperate, he wanted to see him.

Jeff glanced around, it was hard to see anything through the blizzard, and he felt as though he were right in the heart of it. He felt like any step he took was in the wrong direction, even though he turned back and headed back towards the motel, he couldn't find it at all. Granted it was almost an hour of walking before he decided to go back, but damn it! It should be showing up any time!

Jeff frowned as he felt his eyes tearing up, the tears freezing before they left his eye lids, irritating his eyes even more. He made a rash decision, a decision that could cost him his life. He knew in the back of his mind that he was most likely going to die out here; he already lacked the strength to continue walking any further.

A sob ripped from his throat as he fell to his knees, and punched the snow blanketed ground in frustration, he went from being stuck, to being lost! He felt no hope, no motivation to even try to move, because he was lost, any step he took, could be further in the wrong direction, it made sense to stay where he was.

Someone would come for him. They had to. Philly loved him; he wouldn't leave him out here, would he? Jeff weakly shook his head. 'No, Philly would come for me. He knows I'd do it for him.' he thought blinking to keep the snow out of his eyes, it was already clinging to his facial hair as it was.

"JEFF!"

Jeff's head snapped up, and his eyes flew open. Did somebody just call his name? It almost sounded like Phil. Jeff listened intently, waiting to hear it again, but all he heard was the harsh blowing of the wind.

Was he so delusional that he imagined Phil to be looking for him? That he imagined hearing Phil's voice carried by the wind? Jeff shivered as he caved in on himself, trying to keep warm, regardless of how impossible it actually was.

"JEFF! ARE YOU OUT HERE! JEFF!" Jeff heard Phil's voice once again, it sounded close.

"JEFF!" Phil's voice again called, cutting out towards the end, sounding as though he'd been yelling it for hours.

"PHIL!" Jeff called out, hoping he wasn't just imagining hearing his love's voice, hoping this wasn't a side effect of him slipping into hypothermia.

"Jeff?" Phil's voice once again.

"I'm here!" Jeff called out, blinking as he saw Phil running towards him.

"Jeff! Oh fuck! Babe, are you okay! You had me so worried!" Phil exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's body. "Come on! I'm gonna get you out of here." Phil promised as Jeff shivered.

"Phil… I don't have much strength left. I don't… think I can stand, much less walk." Jeff whispered as Phil took a deep breath. "Okay… I'll carry you if I have to." He declared, kneeling next to Jeff, wrapping an arm around his waist, using everything he had to pull the younger Hardy to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked as Jeff slightly nodded. "Okay… think you can try to walk?"

"I'll try" Jeff promised resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "That's all I ask."

Phil took a hesitated step forward as Jeff clung to him. "Oh god it hurts… needles and pins feeling in my damn legs…" Jeff gasped in pain, as Phil stopped, and scooped Jeff up into his arms, walking slowly, because Jeff wasn't exactly light.

JCXAC

John and Adam lay in bed cuddled up to one another, but despite they're positions, they were anything but relaxed. Both men were worried for Phil and Jeff, who despite surpassing the two hour limit Adam had given; Phil had yet to return and Adam was a bundle of nerves. John could sense his anxiety, or maybe that was his own, he didn't know, but what he did know, was that he didn't want to sit here and wait any longer.

What ifs were running through his mind, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt, they were running through Adam's as well. John couldn't help but feel at fault for everything that had happened.

After all it was him who drove them into the snow and got the SUV stuck; he was partially responsible for Jeff taking off, and if he had been a little more lenient, then Phil would still be here, they'd both be safe. Making up his mind, John eased Adam off his chest, getting up and grabbing his jeans.

"Where are you going Johnny?" Adam asked yawning. John glanced back at his lover, with his blonde tresses slightly messy, his gorgeous green eyes that John adored were half open, and one could clearly see how tired he truly was.

"It's passed two hours. You stay here and rest. I'll be fine. I promise baby. You just rest. I'll be right back." John murmured as he threw his jeans, socks, shoes and a shirt on while he spoke. He walked over and grabbed his heavy hoodie, throwing it on, before he leaned down and claimed the Canadian's lips in a sweet kiss, as though he were sealing his promise to him.

"But Johnny" Adam started as John 'shushed' him. He pulled the blonde into his arms for a brief embrace, kissing Adam's head sweetly.

"I'll be back. And I'm not gonna be alone. So have the bath as hot as you can get it, Cause we'll have two popsicles to defrost." John said adding the last part in hopes to get his blonde lover to smile. Adam half smiled at John's attempt at humor.

"In all seriousness I'm gonna have your brats with me when I get back… so heat the room, hot water in the tub. Please and Thank you babe" John forced a smile for Adam.

"Just be careful Johnny." Adam pleaded as John bit his bottom lip.

"When have you not known me to be careful?" John joked, before he pecked Adam's lips a few times. John grabbed a couple blankets as he headed for the door.

"Johnny." Adam's voice stopped him with his hand on the door knob. He looked back at his love, his eyebrow risen in question.

"Thank you. I love you… Please… be careful. Please…" Adam murmured emotionally as John smiled genuinely.

"You're welcome. I love you too, and Always." he whispered back before opening the door and beginning his man hunt for Adam's kid brothers, though, to him, they seemed more like Daddy John, Momma Adam and their rebellious kids. A slight hint of a smile formed on John's face at the thought, it seemed to fit in his mind.

'Time to find our kids' John thought as he soldiered on through the quickly thickening snow.

JHXPB

"I got you Jeffy." Phil whispered grunting, but he soldiered on, his need to save Jeff greater than the pain in his arms and legs. Jeff had his arms around Phil's neck, his face buried in Phil's hair.

"Thought I was gonna die out here" Jeff whispered placing a sweet kiss on Phil's neck, nothing sexual, just a peck.

"I wouldn't let that happen. Plus you can't die, you promised to marry me, and carry me over the threshold. We're taking our honeymoon in Rio, cause Hawaii is overrated, you said so yourself… remember?" Phil babbled as he forced himself to continue, remembering the way back to the motel.

'Bout another half an hour this direction, we should find it.' Phil told himself mentally.

Jeff smiled slightly as he remembered when he'd told his Philly that. They had been at his house in Cameron, lounging in the hammock he assembled between two trees in the shade.

Philly had his head resting on Jeff's belly; his hands had been stroking Philly's hair back when he had said rather bluntly: "One day, I'm gonna marry you. I'll have a nice tux; you'll have a pretty dress. Matty will be my best man, Adam, Shannon and JoMo can be your bride's maids. We'll have a nice big wedding… limo service and all. No expense. Hell after we say 'I Do' and kiss, I'll even carry you over the threshold of our new house."

He remembered Phil looking up at him, adorable smirk crossing his face as replied with: "And we'll have our honeymoon in Hawaii right?"

He remembered shaking his head. "Nope, Hawaii is overrated, we'll honeymoon in Rio".

He could still hear Phil's light hearted laughter, followed by an "Okay Jeffrey I'm holding you to this, but there's no damn way in hell I'm wearing a dress." Jeff had just laughed along with him.

"You're right. I have to marry you. I promised. I gotta find you a pretty dress" Jeff murmured tiredly as Phil chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah… no pink either" He whispered as Jeff smiled against his neck.

"But pink is totally your color." He mused as Phil smiled an empty smile. "Yeah. I thought I was more of a lavender color to be honest."

Jeff chuckled. "Nah… your color is pink."

"If you say so Jeffy" Phil smiled weakly, trying to ignore the painful ache in his arms, knowing that time was not on his side, that Jeff was in a bad way, and that at the rate that he was moving at, the possibility of losing Jeff was great, due to the fact that hypothermia could've already been setting in for all he knew. Phil stopped walking, setting Jeff on his feet.

"Phil… what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he leaned heavily on the tree for support. Phil didn't answer him; he just stripped his hoodie off, forcing it on Jeff.

"Phil you'll freeze to death, are you crazy?" Jeff asked trying to sound angry but it came out as a hoarse whisper instead.

"N-n-no… y-y-you'll b-be w-w-warm… t-t-that's w-wh-what m-m-mat… ters." Phil replied shivering, biting down as he tried to keep his teeth from rattling. Instead he scooped Jeff back into his arms, and forced himself to continue; knowing that he stayed in one spot for too long, it'd be him that would freeze to death.

Minutes felt like hours as Phil trudged on with Jeff clinging to him with everything he had left, and Phil was about ready to drop, when heaven, it seems decided to give himself and Jeff a break.

"You guys need some help?" A familiar voice asked as Phil glanced up, never in his life had he been so happy to see John Cena.

End of Chapter 6

Un-beta'd. Read and Review, Please? :D With Sugar on top, warm cookies on the side… and maybe a cold Pepsi or Mountain Dew as well? XD

Kassie does a lot for me. The poor girl needs a break. So… Here we are Sorry for any mistakes, all mistakes are mine… Just so you know. Oh and I dedicate this chapter to Shezli and Kassie. :P

~ Cal


End file.
